


Двадцать лет спустя

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Original Work, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Future, Gen, Mild Language, Routine, Self-Reflection, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Свершилось. Она — одна — на лайнере посреди Карибского моря. В самом настоящем круизе. Алеша уговаривал отдохнуть всем вместе где-нибудь в Европе, но она настояла: хочу одна, без никого, в круиз. А то что за хуйня — прожить жизнь и ни разу не побывать в круизе на Карибах!»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двадцать лет спустя

**Author's Note:**

> По сути это оридж; написалось как-то само еще в середине осени: накатило вот (и никак не отпустит); кто надеется на рОман или влажные фантазии — это не сюда; все персонажи являются вымышленными))))

      Аня распаковала сумку, аккуратно разложила и развесила одежду в шкаф, расставила туфли внизу, на полку закинула шарф и пустые пакеты. Разложила в ванной щетку, крема, повесила на крючок пакетик с эпилятором, не удержалась и провела рукой по белоснежному халату. Мягонький.  
      Лекарства и ноут пристроила на столе под телевизором, украшения, деньги и документы убрала в сейф — и с чувством выполненного долга упала на застеленную кровать. Матрас мягко спружинил; Аня скинула босоножки и забралась повыше.  
      Свершилось. Она — одна — на лайнере посреди Карибского моря. В самом настоящем круизе. Алеша уговаривал отдохнуть всем вместе где-нибудь в Европе, но она настояла: хочу одна, без никого, в круиз. А то что за хуйня — прожить жизнь и ни разу не побывать в круизе на Карибах! Хотя за те бабки, в которые это обошлось, можно было беспалевно греть кости недели три где-нибудь в Греции. Всей семьей, да. Хотя Аня сомневалась, что Вера будет в восторге от подобной затеи. В конце концов, у нее свой парень, уже и о свадьбе речь заходит… Да и вообще — Аня не могла припомнить, что когда-нибудь отдыхала действительно одна. Все с родными, реже — с друзьями. А уж после рождения сына и вовсе забыла, как оно. Кстати. Надо будет стукнуться к Илье в скайп, спросить, как там сессия. Июнь — у студиозусов самая «горячая» пора. А потому что нехуй сачковать весь семестр, вот. Чтобы не стонать потом и не рявкать на мать, дескать, не мешай готовиться.  
      Эх, дети… Думают, что мать сразу такая и была и сама не носилась с горящей жопой, чтобы подписали допуск. Что советует от общего желания командовать, а не от своего развеселого опыта.  
      Так. Нахуй и мысли о доме. Отдыхать она сюда приехала или что?  
      Аня лениво подняла руку и пошевелила пальцами. Суставы затрещали. Только бы не артрит, только бы не артрит… Ха! У прабабки был артрит, у бабушки был, у мамы был, а она, конечно, самая умная. А к врачу все равно не пойдет — толку-то.  
      Аня нехотя поднялась, оттолкнулась от кровати, привычно подавила мысль о диете — и нефиг, 52-й в ее возрасте вполне нормально, даже удивительно, учитывая наследственность. Разделась, влезла в купальник, придирчиво осмотрела себя в зеркало, втянула живот… Ладно, и так сойдет, не мальчиков же клеить. Покидала в сумку планшет, крем от загара и полотенце, замоталась в парео, нахлобучила шляпу, надела шлепанцы…  
      Верхняя палуба, готовься! И не дай бог какая сука попадет мячом.  
      Единственный свободный шезлонг оказался рядом с каким-то бодрым дедком. Ну… тоже мальчик. Кажется, его впечатлили формы – во всяком случае, сок от бара он сам принес, Аня его не просила. Ну, или просто вежливый попался. Француз, кстати. Призвав все познания в английском, Аня отбилась от вопросов, а потом француз начал втирать, что такая чудесная женщина, конечно же, не может скучать в одиночестве, явно напрашиваясь в компанию. Аня извинилась, включила планшет и погрузилась в чтение.  
      Через некоторое время дедок угомонился, а еще минут через двадцать стало вообще потише — на нижней палубе началось какое-то действо, и вся молодежь переместилась туда. Аня не спеша пару раз переплыла бассейн и решила вернуться в номер.  
      Значок скайпа в ноуте сверкал рыжим.  
      «Сергей?» — значилось в сообщении от Ксении.  
      «Татьяна! Я добралась.))) Погодка супер, а меня клеил француз».  
      «И как?»  
      «Старый хрен, ну нафиг. Вдруг у него челюсть вставная?»  
      «Можно подумать, ты молодка. :лол:»  
      «Иди ты. Скажи лучше, Саша на права сдал?»  
      «Да. Теперь есть кому возить двух бухих старых теток)))».  
      «Что-то я сомневаюсь. Скорее, наоборот. Одна конкретная Ксюша будет забирать бухое Сашино тело из гостей».  
      «Так и будет. Стопудово».  
      «)))».  
      Тут звякнул Алеша. Аня включила камеру и показала ему номер. Под конец поднесла ноут к иллюминатору, хотя сомневалась, что там что-то будет видно.  
      — Как вы там без Маниту?  
      — Ой, пропадаем… Кругом разруха, жрать нечего.  
      — Ты, главное, цветы поливай.  
      Потрепавшись еще минут десять, Аня отключилась, сославшись на время ужина.  
  
      Утром, после завтрака, она обошла весь лайнер, на что ушло куда меньше времени, чем она думала. Но все равно — было интересно. Аня даже пару минут поиграла в Скалли-Малдера в одном особенно пустом и тускло освещенном коридоре: сложила руки пистолетиком и прокралась до угла. Потом прикинула, как это смотрится со стороны, и поржала над собой.  
      После ужина согласно расписанию следовали развлечения. На верхней палубе отжигала молодежь, там бухали басы, шумело так, что заглушало корабельный двигатель, а небо расчерчивали разноцветные лучи прожекторов. На второй палубе предполагалась вечеринка «для тех, кому за 30». Аня решила, что ей вполне себе за тридцать, и почему бы и да?  
      Она скептически осмотрела два вечерних платья, которые взяла с собой, и оба же отбраковала. Они, конечно, красивые, но на ней будут как седло на корове. Вернее, это она в них будет как пиздец, и даже если бы ей было двадцать, ничего бы не изменилось. Можно тешить себя сколько угодно, но Аня знала, что не умеет носить красивые и элегантные вещи, а хуже романтического образа на нее ложится разве что образ роковухи. Так что платья были так, для галочки, все равно она их надевать не собиралась.  
      — Красота — страшная сила, — привычно пробормотала Аня, приподнимая кожу щек и оттягивая к ушам, чтобы убрать «бульдожьи брыли». — Если вот так и оставить. И глаза из-под век выковырять.  
      Но чего нет, того нет. Аня слегка подкрасилась, помедитировала над помадой поярче, но потом выбрала в пользу брусничной, больше под натуральный цвет губ, надела брюки — если вдруг нажрется в хлам и навернется, то хоть не будет светить жопой на весь корабль, — свободную блузку и туфли на низком каблуке. Нацепила серебро: за всю жизнь так и не научилась любить золото.  
      — Сойду для сельской местности, — вынесла Аня вердикт, кинув последний взгляд в зеркало.  
      Зал, где собрались «старперы», был заполнен только наполовину, но она все равно пристроилась у барной стойки — чтобы не пришлось потом отгонять от столика желающих присесть. Порадовалась коктейльной карте и заказала «Куба Либре» — в конце концов, на Карибах она или где. Кстати, вроде завтра будет высадка на берег, надо будет присмотреть всем сувениры, чтобы не метаться в последний момент.  
      На соседний табурет забрался какой-то мужик. Интересный. Ане он показался смутно знакомым. Друг Алеши? Коллега с очень бывшей работы?  
      Когда мужик обратился к ней по-английски, у Ани ушло секунд двадцать, чтобы сообразить, на каком языке он вообще говорит.  
      Ну отлично, сейчас-то я и облажаюсь, — подумала она, снова собирая в кучу все свои познания. — Особенно с произношением.  
      Странно, но в данную минуту это волновало ее куда больше, чем когда приставал француз.  
      Но ничего, прокатило. Оказалось, что чувак тоже отдыхает тут один, и тоже сто лет вот так никуда не выбирался.  
      С каждым новым коктейлем разговор становился все непринужденнее, и Ане приходилось себя осаживать — не хотелось продемонстрировать этому симпатичному дядечке весь свой поддатый арсенал.  
      Держи себя в руках, — повторяла она.  
      И все-таки что-то не давало покоя.  
      Особенно когда дядечка — Дженсен, он так представился, не забыть бы, — предложил выйти на палубу освежиться. В зале и в самом деле было душно.  
      И только когда он оперся спиной об ограждение, и его лицо осветило случайным лучом прожектора с верхней палубы, Аню как током ударило.  
      Еба-ать, да это же Дженсен Эклз.  
      Мать моя женщина…  
      Это было охуеть как давно, и с тех пор Аня много чем увлекалась, и уже лет пятнадцать никак не следила за судьбой бывших звезд давно закончившегося сериала, но сейчас она смотрела и понимала, что догадка ее верна.  
      — Ты Дженсен Эклз, — заплетающимся языком пробормотала она. — Дин, мать его, Винчестер.  
      Дженсен рассмеялся, явно над ней потешаясь.  
      — Надо же, еще кто-то помнит.  
      — Это ты сейчас кокетничаешь? — спросила Аня. — Потому что я в этом дуб.  
      — Что? — и она поняла, что сказала это по-русски.  
      — Неважно. Обещаю, просить автограф не буду. Или надо?  
      Дженсен помотал головой:  
      — Обойдусь. Могу потанцевать. Будет что вспомнить.  
      — В старости, — весело подхватила Аня. — Упс, а сейчас и есть старость.  
      На лицо Дженсена набежала тень.  
      — Не говори так. Ну… будем танцевать или нет?  
      — А давай, – Аня протянула руку.  
      Не сказать чтобы это был самый грациозный танец в ее жизни — у нее вообще с грациозностью было туго, — но в целом вполне неплохо.  
      В голове шумели сразу четыре коктейля, рука, которая сжимала ее руку и направляла все повороты, была теплой, твердой и сильной, над головой сверкали огромные звезды, какие бывают только в тропиках. Не хватало только этого ощущения сказочности, волшебного подъема, когда трясутся поджилки и замирает сердце.  
      Аня танцевала и думала, что эта ночь опоздала лет на двадцать.

19.10.2015


End file.
